Saying Goodbye
by SweetLove.K
Summary: Rukia's love of her life just broke up with her for another woman, and kicked her out on the streets with no where to go. A mysterious and handsome stud come to her rescue in the dark of the night. Will he bring her the romance she deserves or more heart break?
1. Chapter 1

**愛しています：フラットラインを****...****グッドバイを言う。****-**我愛你：扁線 ...。送走-당신을 사랑합니다 : 평면 라인을 ... 잘 가라고 인사를.-**איך****האָב****דיך****ליב****: ****פלאַט****-****שורה****... ****סייַינג****גוטע****-****ביי**I-**אני****אוהב****אותך****: ****קו****שטוח****... ****אומר****טוב****ביי****.-****أ****-****نا****أحب****أنت****: ****شقة****سطر****... ****تقول****وداعا****.-****愛しています：フラットラインを****...****グッドバイを言う****-****我愛你：扁線****...****。送走****-(+_+)**

_Saying Good-Bye_

_Chapter 1:__ Saying Good Bye_

"It's over." he said staring at her with cold glare.

"Excuse me." replied the raven haired woman as she looked up at him.

"I said it's over, we're over, now get the fuck out." he said again, venom spewing out with every word he spoke.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because I don't love you any more, never did actually. You were just a pawn, a piece in a game that I controlled. A sacrifice that no one care about." he growled as he walked closer to her.

"Cut the bull shit. It's because of Miyako isn't it?" she glared at him and yelled, "Isn't it?!" She stood her ground not one to be intimidated by him.

"Maybe, so what, it's none of your fucking business?" asked the tall man with raven hair.

"That's how you talk to me after we've been together since high school? I thought you were different." said the raven haired beauty with a sad voice.

"Well you thought wrong. I never loved you, I was just using you so I could get the big prize, and it worked. So now that you are of no use, you can leave." he said again as he walked closer to her until he was directly in front of her.

"You know what? Your going to regret this one day." said the petite woman as she looked up at him, her violet orbs glistening with un-shed tears. She refused to cry in front of him, or over him. No matter how much it hurts.

"I don't think I will, and this is the last time I will repeat my self. Get the fuck out of my house, or I will remove you my self." he said threateningly.

"Fine, I know when I am no longer wanted. Have a nice life Kaien." was all she said as she walked out of his apartment never to come back again.

On that night she swore, she would make him regret it. She has been with him from the beginning. She gave him everything, she tried to love him the best she could and he kicked her would make him see that he gave up a good woman, and there was no way he could have her back.

It was around ten at night, and she was walking the streets. She had no where to go. She walked to the park, sat down on one of the benches and cried. Never in a million years would she have thought this would have happened to her, to them. But then again you'll never know what life will throw at you.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be." she whispered to her self, as she continued to cry lightly under the stars.

She stayed like that for a few minutes before she heard foot steps, walking on the grass. She stopped crying and looked around for the eyes darted from left to right, for a minutes before she spotted some one tall.

"Who's there? " called out the girl as she tried to pull her self together.

Just then a man came out of the shadows with a giant black hoodie on hiding his features from her sight.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"You don't need to know." said the man in a husky voice, sending shivers through her body.

"What are you doing here?" she tried again.

"Am I not allowed to be in a public park at this hour, why do you care?" asked the guy gruffly.

"I don't, just wondering." said Rukia quickly trying not to upset the mysterious stranger.

"Well let me ask you a question." said the man.

"What is it?" she asked tilting her head lightly to the side.

"Why were you crying just now?" asked the man.

"Am I not supposed to cry, why do you care?" she said mocking him.

"I don't, just wondering." he shot back.

"Touche." she said with a small giggle.

"Glad I made you laugh." he said.

"Thanks for making me laugh, I really needed it." she said sincerely.

"No problem, but I should go now." said the man as he turned away from her and started to walk away.

"Wait." called out Rukia.

He turned around slightly to acknowledge her.

"Do you have a place I could stay at for a few days?" she asked slightly trying not to stutter.

"Your asking a complete stranger for a place to stay?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm kind of desperate, and in a sticky situation right now." she said as she moved her gaze to the floor.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to talk to strangers, much less ask to stay with them?"

The raven haired woman kept her head cast down, her hands fidgeting.

"Fine, come on." said the man with a sigh as he started to walk away again.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." she said as she got up and walked quickly to catch up to him.

He stopped for a little and waited for her to catch up, then when she was beside him, he started to walk again.

"What's your name?" she asked after a few minutes of walking.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." he said never once looking at her.

"Fair enough, but you really have to tell me your name. Just don't say your going to do it, and then don't." she said with a small pout.

"I won't, I promise. Just state your name, and I'll tell you." said the man as he took a turn around the corner.

"Rukia Kuchiki, at your services." said Rukia with a playful bow.

The man looked at her and tried not to laugh at her cuteness.

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

**愛しています：フラットラインを****...****グッドバイを言う。****-**我愛你：扁線 ...。送走-당신을 사랑합니다 : 평면 라인을 ... 잘 가라고 인사를.-**איך****האָב****דיך****ליב****: ****פלאַט****-****שורה****... ****סייַינג****גוטע****-****ביי**I-**אני****אוהב****אותך****: ****קו****שטוח****... ****אומר****טוב****ביי****.-****أ****-****نا****أحب****أنت****: ****شقة****سطر****... ****تقول****وداعا****.-****愛しています：フラットラインを****...****グッドバイを言う****-****我愛你：扁線****...****。送走****-(+_+)**

**I hoped you liked it, review and the next chapter will be out before you know it. :)  
But if you don't like it...heck I tried.**


	2. Chapter 2

**愛しています：フラットラインを****...****グッドバイを言う。****-**我愛你：扁線 ...。送走-당신을 사랑합니다 : 평면 라인을 ... 잘 가라고 인사를.-**איך****האָב****דיך****ליב****: ****פלאַט****-****שורה****... ****סייַינג****גוטע****-****ביי**I-**אני****אוהב****אותך****: ****קו****שטוח****... ****אומר****טוב****ביי****.-****أ****-****نا****أحب****أنت****: ****شقة****سطر****... ****تقول****وداعا****.-****愛しています：フラットラインを****...****グッドバイを言う****-****我愛你：扁線****...****。送走****-(+_+)**

_Saying Good-Bye_

_Chapter 2:__ New Surroundings...And A Tour_

They were now walking down a block full of big houses, well I guess you couldn't call them big houses, they were more like mansions.

"Where are we?" Rukia asked in confusion as she looked all around her.

"Don't worry about it my house is just up there." he said pointing to the biggest house on the block.

"Wow,your house is amazing..." she said in awe.

"It's nothing special, just another big empty house." replied Ichigo with a shrug, and they finally reached the front of his house.

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful." said Rukia as she looked around with her bright violet orbs sparkling.

"Hn, come in, and I'll show you around the house." said Ichigo as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you." she said to him.

"Lets start here: this is the waiting room." he said as walked around getting ready to show her the next room.

"Wait..." said Rukia hesitantly.

He turned to face her and for the first time he took in her appearance. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple tank top that hugged her torso, and violet converses. She was short, but had long legs. She had long raven hair, that reached the middle of her back, and a stray bang that stop in between her big violet irises. She had a small waist, but her hips flared out giving her that hourglass figure. Her chest was on the small side, but to him they were perfect, they would fit perfectly in his hands, if he ever chose to do so.

_'Wait, why am I thinking about that I just met her, not even an hour ago'_thought Ichigo, but he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"What?" he said in a husky voice as he looked at her.

"Not to be rude but can I see your face, that hoody blocks off everything." said Rukia as she looked at him.

"Why do you care how I look?" asked Ichigo.

"I just figured that I should see the face of the man I'll be living with for a while."

"Well you figured wrong, let me show you the bathroom" dismissed Ichigo as he started to walk away.

"_Please _take it off." The raven haired beauty grabbed his larger hand in her small ones and pouted at him.

_'She is so cute.' _thought Ichigo.

"Fine." Sighed Ichigo as he hesitantly took down his hood.

Rukia looked up at him and her eyes went wide. He was _gorgeou_s. His spiky orange hair, gave him that bad boy look, and he had intense amber eyes. He also had a strong jaw line, and very full kissable lips. That's all she could see since he still had on that big over sized hoody, but one thing she knew for sure was that he was tall.

"Come on." said Ichigo knocking her out of her thought as he led her to the bathroom, pulling his hood back up in the process.

"There are three bathrooms in the house. This one, the one in my room, and the one in the room you will be staying in." said Ichigo as he walked and talked.

"This is the kitchen, you can make whatever you want as long as you clean up after your self. I will purchase all the items needed." he said as he walked around the kitchen and showed her where everything was located.

They walked up the stairs and turned down a wide hall way, that had four doors on each side.

"The first door is you room, the one across from it is mine, the third door, is the closet with towels and anything else you'll need, the fourth one is the library and the fifth one is my office, which is off limits to you. Any questions?" he said quickly as he looked down at her.

"Yeah...not to be a bother but, do you have any clothes I could borrow to sleep in." she asked sheepishly.

He just stared at her, not answering.

"If it's a problem I understand. I'll just sleep in these, good night." said Rukia hurriedly trying not to stumble and her words, and quickly turned around.

"Hold on." said Ichigo as he went into his room and closed the door behind him.

After a few minutes he came back out with a white t-shirt in his hands, and gave it to her.

"Thanks, and good night, Ichigo." said Rukia as she opened her room door.

"Night Rukia." said Ichigo as they both went into their respective rooms.

**愛しています：フラットラインを****...****グッドバイを言う。****-**我愛你：扁線 ...。送走-당신을 사랑합니다 : 평면 라인을 ... 잘 가라고 인사를.-**איך****האָב****דיך****ליב****: ****פלאַט****-****שורה****... ****סייַינג****גוטע****-****ביי**I-**אני****אוהב****אותך****: ****קו****שטוח****... ****אומר****טוב****ביי****.-****أ****-****نا****أحب****أنت****: ****شقة****سطر****... ****تقول****وداعا****.-****愛しています：フラットラインを****...****グッドバイを言う****-****我愛你：扁線****...****。送走****-(+_+)**

It was the next morning, and Rukia woke up with her stomach grumbling.

"I haven't eaten since six yesterday." said Rukia sleepily as she got up and went to the bathroom, to wash her face and brush her teeth.

When she was finished she put her hair up in a messy bun and went down to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

She started taking the things that she needed out of the cupboards, but when she tried to get the plates they were too high for her. She kept on reaching, and when she was about to give up, a hard body pressed up against hers and took the plate down for her. When the pressure was gone, she turned around and saw a shirtless Ichigo only wearing black pajama pants.

"Morning." he said in a husky voice as he stared at her.

"Morning, and thanks." said Rukia her head held down as she tried her hardest not to blush.

"What are you doing any ways?" he asked as he took a seat on one of the bar stools, and looked her up and down.

"I am making breakfast." said Rukia with a bright smile as she turned around and started digging around in the fridge.

"Why?" he asked looking at her ass, which was now exposed because she bend down to get something out of the fridge. She must of forgotten she was only wearing a t-shirt.

"Because I'm, hungry." said Rukia as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I'm hungry too, but not for food." said Ichigo, his voice dropping an octave.

"Then what are you hungry for?" asked Rukia as she started to make some eggs.

"You." said Ichigo as he pinned Rukia to the counter and turned off the stove.

"What are you doing?" asked Rukia panicking on the inside as she tried to push him off of her.

"I am getting ready to eat my breakfast." said Ichigo looking down at her playfully.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I am not food." said Rukia wiggling around making the shirt ride up higher in her thighs.

"But you are to me." said Ichigo as he started to suck and bite on her neck.

"Ichigo stop." said Rukia as she could not find it in herself to scream.

Ichigo did not respond he just crashed his lips onto hers sand started to kiss her hard on the lips. She resisted at first, but after a while she melted into the kiss. He released her hands, and they immediately wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. While Ichigo placed one hand on her neck, while the other hand ran up and down her thigh. She moaned lightly, and started biting his lip. He opened his mouth and plunged his tongue in her mouth completely ravishing her. Ichigo suddenly jumped away from her.

"Whats wrong?" asked Rukia.

"Nothing, I-I gotta go." said Ichigo as he quickly walked out of the kitchen and left Rukia by herself.

"What the fuck just happened?" was all Rukia could say and think of at the time, as she removed her self from the counter and resumed cooking her breakfast.

**愛しています：フラットラインを****...****グッドバイを言う。****-**我愛你：扁線 ...。送走-당신을 사랑합니다 : 평면 라인을 ... 잘 가라고 인사를.-**איך****האָב****דיך****ליב****: ****פלאַט****-****שורה****... ****סייַינג****גוטע****-****ביי**I-**אני****אוהב****אותך****: ****קו****שטוח****... ****אומר****טוב****ביי****.-****أ****-****نا****أحب****أنت****: ****شقة****سطر****... ****تقول****وداعا****.-****愛しています：フラットラインを****...****グッドバイを言う****-****我愛你：扁線****...****。送走****-(+_+)**


End file.
